No es justo
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: una carta explicatoria y un final feliz...sentimientos de la autora...leanlo y dejen rr...jejejeje


Este fic lo hice por que justamente ese día no me sentía bien y para desahogarme hice este fic espero que comprendan mi dolor. T_T  
  
No es justo  
  
No es justa la vida a veces pienso que no debería estar aquí pero no puedo logro llegar a ese punto ya que ya estoy apunto de llegar siempre alguien  
me interrumpe. No fue justo que tampoco mis padres murieran y que mis mejores amigos me abandonaran; pero no fue nada comparada con eso un chico al que consideraba mi amigo sufrió una terrible desgracio y yo solo trataba de consolarlo y lo consolé le preste mi hombro pero el solo venía con una sola intensión y esa intensión destruyo nuestra amistad. A veces pienso que la gente como yo no nos mereceríamos esta vida llena de triste realidades y verdades si encontrar el amor ni el cariño pero solamente encontramos la tristeza, el dolor y el odio que nos enseñaron a profesar. Hay cosas que no he comprendido todavía por ejemplo le declare mi amor al chico de mis sueños pero el solamente me utilizo para realizar su mejor sueño y yo quede  
con esa marca de por vida. Tampoco no es justo que a las personas que consideras tus amigos no están para prestarte un hombro cuando lo necesitas solamente están para agarrarte como su soporte y como su esclavo. Por eso personas como yo hemos escogido este tipo de vida tratamos de no demostrar emociones ya que hemos sufrido lo que no debemos. A veces me pregunto si el señor ha decidido esta vida para mí o es que yo me la gane de una forma muy fea. No entiendo supuestamente mi familia me debía querer pero solamente se aprovecharon de mi. Solamente una persona me ha comprendido y ese has sido  
tú. Tu has sido la persona que me ayudado a mi caminar tu has sido la persona que me ha dado esa luz, ese cariño que me ha faltado, ese amor de  
hermano y de amigo pero fuiste tu el que sufriste por mi el que fuiste despreciado por mi el que te molestaron el que te golpearon y hasta casi te  
mataron y todo eso fue solamente por mi. Tu has vivido por mi lo que un chico merecía te han buscado para darte escarmiento, por entrar a mi vida pero lo lograste solamente. Tú me has dado conocer que es la felicidad como sonreír pero se nota que el señor ya tenía esto planeado para mí. Espero que me perdones pero debo decirte que me gustas y te amo pero ya no estaré el tiempo suficiente para decirte Te amo y darte ese beso lleno de amor y  
cariño y que tanto he soñado y deseado y darte es calor y cariño que me profesaste. Nunca me olvides por favor ya sabes mis dolencias y sabes todo de mi trata de mantener mi memoria viva aunque sea dejándome una rosa pero se que no me olvidaras ya que todas la noches de verano sentirás mi aroma, en primavera mi amor, en otoño mi dolor y en invierno mi fervor. Vive la vida mi niño vive la con entusiasmo como yo la hubiera vivido haz todo lo que te propones y cumples tu metas ya que ese día en el que te encuentres conmigo en alma y espíritu ese día será el mas especial de todos por que yo te daré ese deseo que siempre añoraste. Fuiste mi conciencia y alma, fuiste mi ángel y protector. Fuiste todo para mí. Te deseo un beso y una rosa, una pluma y un amor ya que está carta simboliza lo más hermoso que puedes tener y lo más valioso que existe entre el dinero. Nunca me olvides mi pequeño  
tigrillo.  
  
Tu Ángel Guardián,  
Kai Hiwatari.  
  
En otro lado del mundo leyendo está misma carta lloraba un muchacho  
diciendo:  
No entiendo porque me dejaste pero se que cumpliré con lo que dijiste y sentiré lo que has dicho espero verte de nuevo mi querido ángel en donde la tierra es bella y el alma es pura no te olvides de mi tu pequeño tigrillo  
Rei Kon.  
  
Y así fue todos los años fue a la tumba de su ángel y le dejaba esa flor que representaba su amor puro y eterno pero lo mas curioso fue que lo que dijo Kai sobre las estaciones del año se ha cumplido y se cumplió ya que cuando Rei murió el dejo dicho que quería que lo enteraran junto a Kai y a  
si fue:  
  
Kai Hiwatari 1985-2000 Muerto por Cáncer. Ya que Todas las Noches de verano Sentirás mi aroma, En primavera mi amor, En otoño mi dolor Y en invierno mi fervor.  
  
Rei Kon 1986-2000 Muerto de amor Cumplí mi promesa Ángel Guardián: Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Y entre las dos lapidas se encontraron la carta, la rosa, y la pluma. 


End file.
